1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a user interface for the visually impaired and, more particularly, to a system for translating display screen icons into an audible signal, and manipulating the icons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visually handicapped people are unable to operate certain equipment, for either job-related or personal use, without accessibility enhancements. These enhancements are not always available. When available, the cost of the enhancements is shared by the sighted community, who has no need for the enhancements. For example, visually handicapped or blind people cannot easily operate equipment utilizing interactive touch screens for feature selection.
FIG. 1 is a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) with a touchscreen display (prior art). MFP's, copiers, printers, and fax machines often use a combination of buttons and touchscreens to enable a user-selected task. While a visually handicapped person may memorize the physical location of the buttons, it is difficult for that person to locate any particular icon on a touchscreen. The fact that a blind person has difficulty in operating equipment that uses a touchscreen may limit their job opportunities and responsibilities.
Manufacturers are reluctant to add accessibility extensions to their equipment, as these extensions add cost and complexity to the equipment. The increased purchase price associated with these accessibility extensions places their product in an inferior competitive position.
When accessibility extensions are requested or mandated by law, the additional cost associated with the equipment imposes an unfair burden on the sighted user community. Some examples of low cost accessibility-aided options include equipment that uses Braille keypads in elevators and ATMs. Other equipment however, such as an audio-enabled ATM, is relatively complex, and adds significant purchase and maintenance costs. These additional costs must be passed on to all consumers, despite that fact that these features are only used by a small minority.
It would be advantageous if touchscreens and displays could be made more accessible to the visually handicapped.
It would be advantageous if touchscreens and displays could be made more accessible without adding costly modifications to conventional equipment.